


Underbelly: Early Years

by wannabuyahotcat



Series: The Underbelly of Ebott [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Backstory, Big monsters, Blood, Broken Bones, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please mind the tags and warnings, badster dadster, bara, broken teeth, graphic depiction of violence, monster mobsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabuyahotcat/pseuds/wannabuyahotcat
Summary: A few shorter chapters that show a glimpse into the lives of Sans and Papyrus before the events of Underbelly, focusing on all the things that went wrong, but made them into who they are.Please, please, please mind the tags. You don't need to read these for Underbelly to make sense, they're just for insight.





	Underbelly: Early Years

Papyrus stood at the window, looking out. His little party hat slid to the side as he let his skull rest against the glass.

"DADDY'S NOT COMING HOME, IS HE.."

Sans sighed, walking over and placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "maybe he's real busy, a-and he's jus' runnin' late. you know how he gets.." That was a lie to comfort the little 8 year old, both of them looking off into the darkness outside. "jus'.. wait a bit longer, okay? we can always have the cake with him tomorrow. jus' means we get to extend your birthda-"

"HE'S NOT COMING. HE _HATES_ ME."

"pap, i.." Sans soul felt like it was breaking. He was so young, and already he understood. "he.. hey, how's abou' we open one'a y' presents, huh?"

The little skeleton lit up at that, bouncing in place before running over to where the small pile was. A few presents saved from his birthday party the day before. One that a certain father had been absent from as well. All the grown ups thought it was because he was busy working. Sans knew that was not the case. He was smart, for a 12 year old. The smell of cheap booze and even cheaper perfume was a huge red flag.

He was sitting ready, Sans chuckling as he handed him the wrapped box. Inside was a long, red scarf. It was soft and well made, by Lady Toriel, no less. The stitching was so fine you couldn't tell it was knitted. "WOWIE! THANKS SANS! IT'S SO COOL! LIKE A CAPE, AND IT DOESN'T MAKE MY HANDS HURT!"

"y' can thank miz tori when we see her next. suits ya, bro." Sans chuckled as Pap struck a pose. His brother was the coolest. His own smile a mile wide as he watched his brother smile and laugh and be _happy_.

Of course, happiness always seemed short lived, as a car screeched up the long driveway, stopping outside the house. A drunk skeleton monster hopping out and making his way to the front door.

Sans was instantly tense, but trying to hide it from his brother. Now, Papyrus was a smart boy, and he could see through the rigid smile.

"SANS?"

The front door opened with a loud and sudden bang, hitting the wall next to it, grumbling heard as keys jingled.

"DADDY!" Papyrus overlooked the danger signs in his joy to see his father home on his birthday, Sans mouthing a 'no' as he jumped down, running out to greet him. "DADDY LOOK AT MY NEW SCARF, YOU'RE JUST IN TIME FOR-"

"Out of my way."

"D-.. O-OKAY.."

Sans hadn't realised he'd tensed, his stance defensive. His fingers in fists, turning pale as he grit his sharp teeth. He looked up as the elder walked in. Gaster was unsteady, slumped, his sockets uneven and his teeth already bared.

"Out of my ff-fucking way."

"n-no."

Papyrus stood at the threshold, covering his mouth, sockets wide. Sans had dared talk back to their father.

"What did you just say, you little brat?" Anger rose in the large skeleton's eyes, stepping closer to Sans. He may have been already 5 and a half feet, but he was still tiny in comparison to his father's 7'6" frame..

"i said no, _dad_."

That was venom. Sans had never spoken to him like that to his face before. He had never let him speak to him like that before.

"How dare you talk back to me.." He took a step, Sans not flinching. "Have you no respect?"

Papyrus had moved into the room, sidling up to the couch as tears started to redden his cheekbones. Seeing that was the last straw for Sans.

"have _y__ou_ no respect?!" He snarled back, his rage bubbling in his soul. "y' can't even come home no' drunk and smellin' like hookers on y' own son's birthday! y' a fuckin' terrible father! i _hate_ you!"

Gaster snarled, throwing his arm back and hitting Sans in the mouth with considerable force. Marrow splattered across the floor, and a tooth skittered against the hardwood. Sans fell back, grabbing at his face, hand quickly covered in his own blood. Papyrus was screaming, crying out his brother's name as he huddled against the side of the lounge.

Sans felt where his tooth had been, the jaw above cracked open. That hadn't been a milk tooth, that had been one of his adult teeth. Gaster looked down at him, his hands shaking as he stared in disbelief. Before he had time to actually let himself register what was going on, he let out a deep growl and left. The slam of the front door ringing out, the screech of tires heading back out to the road as he did what he always did best. He ran away like a coward.

"S-SAANS.." Papyrus sobbed, scared out of his wits. As if he was not badly injured, Sans shot up and over, kneeling next to his little brother with a reassuring hush.

"heeey, i's okay. yer okay."

"DA-ADDY HURT Y-YOU!" He cried, more red tears trailing down his skull as he went to reach for the crack. Sans flinched away, which made Papyrus flinch back with a yelp, scared he was making things worse.

Sans gently pet his skull with his non-bloodied hand, hushing him. "s'okay, jus' migh' be tender. i'm okay, papy. le's jus' go t' bed. 'kay? tomorrow will be a better day. wanna go ge' ready, an' i'll come read-"

"IT'S OKAY BROTHER. Y-YOU NEED REST. I CAN SLEEP WITHOUT MY STORY TONIGHT." Papyrus gave his brother's hand a hug. Sans smiled, finding that thankfully the area around the crack was numb. Downside was that there might have been damage enough to permanently disrupt the magic there..

"thanks, bro. go wash up and i'll tuck ya in a'least."

Papyrus was off, bundled in his scarf. Sans waited until he was gone upstairs before he let himself flop down and cry. He needed to get it out of his system without Pap seeing or hearing. He rubbed at his socket with his clean hand when he was done, before getting up and cleaning his marrow from the floor and furniture. Heh, how sad, a kid having to clean up his own spilled blood. Bending down, he picked up his tooth, looking it over, and then putting it in his pocket.

With that, he started up the stairs to go wash up and get ready for bed, making sure to tuck Paps into bed and wish him a good sleep, before he retreated to his own room, laying back on his bed.

He might have had some care for his father, but after that.. Heh, he was wondering what excuse the elder would come up with this time. Toriel and Asgore would ask questions, for sure.

Eventually he did drift off, his dreams uneasy and frightening, but he managed to sleep through to the morning. Where he made him and his brother breakfast, home alone, and got them both ready to go to school.

"Oh, it was a bad fall. I already have an appointment to have it looked at." A sober, respectable looking Gaster said to the principal later that morning. As soon as Sans had walked into class, his teacher had pulled him aside, asking what happened. He wasn't sure what lie to tell, so he reverted to the old stairs fallacy. He had been playing with his brother and had missed a few going down, knocking his tooth out.

The principal and co had eaten it up, hook line. Sans playing the part just as Gaster had coached him so many times.

When they were finally back in the car, the elder gripped the wheel, Sans internally shrinking back. On the outside he just seemed numb.

"What did you tell them?"

"tha' i fell down th' stairs, while playin' wi' papy."

"... Alright. You will stick to that."

"... 'kay."

With that, he pulled out of the school's parking lot, taking him straight to get it looked at. The dentist had given the bad news that it was out for good, and he'd need a replacement, and that reattaching might be quite painful. Gaster told him to go ahead, get it over and done with. Sans laying back in the chair, shaking as they had to drill into his jaw to reach unaffected bone. He would _not_ show weakness in front of his father. Never again.

At least he'd let Sans pick a cool gold tooth to replace it with. Money was no object. It was the only 'love' their father ever showed them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Discord Server (18+)](https://discord.gg/wZEaQtm) | [Tumblr](https://wannabuyahotcat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
